


The Elements

by Shatterpath



Series: Smut 69 Table & BlackSheildScienceThunder [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bi-Curiosity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy/Top Thor, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Polyamory, Protective Thor, Spanking, it just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coming together of more than two hearts and souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been fascinated by polyamory and love writing it. The urge hasn't come over me in some time, so I was pleased by this new tale. 
> 
>  
> 
> The chapter names are based on the Smut 69 Table of prompts I've had for years.

Feinting and dancing around, Steve and Thor were evenly matched, the soldier faster, the Thunderer stronger. Kevlar boxing gloves made by Tony let them whale away at one another with impunity, the thud of blows loud in the gym.

Natasha had no objections to the view because, as eye candy went, could she find a better scenario?

"Are you flagging, Steven?" Thor taunted with a wide grin, one that was echoed in the slightly smaller man.

"Hey, I'm just getting warmed up."

With the edge in speed, Steve feinted and danced, lunging in to strike and recoiling as heavy blows came his way. Thor watched him carefully, pressing his size advantage, determined to wear Steve down. Both were sweating heavily, breathing like dueling bulls, alert and deadly.

In truth, Natasha was horny enough just watching them to be so very tempted to do something rash and embarrassing.


	2. Threesome

Somehow it didn't bother Steve to watch his lover, mouth open, eyes glazed, body jolting with the steady thrusting of a grinning Thor. The workouts had grown ever more elaborate, Natasha's intense gaze always on the two men, until Steve had grabbed her, seducing with a kiss and wandering hands that made Thor crow with the delight of an appreciative audience. Inviting the bigger man into their bed had been an easy leap after that. A bit of negotiations with Jane, a good workout and the stripping and sex had come quickly enough. 

Groaning, stretched and sore and half out of her mind with teasing, Natasha ground her body down onto Steve's, hearing his voice more than his words, lost in the sensations of being so completely trapped between their two deadly powerful bodies. They stroked her skin, pressed biting kisses and wet licks. Thor chuckled again when Natasha arched and made a high-pitched animal noise at the rasp of his beard down her spine, huffed out heavy, hot air when Steve's more familiar dick, hard and anxious, fell trapped alongside her stretched pussy, battered there amidst the raunchy thrusting.

It was vulgar and raw and wanton.


	3. Orgy

"And you didn't invite me? Jaaaaaane!"

Too curious to pass by, Steve stuck his head into the cluttered lab, noting both women looked over almost instantly. Darcy, narrow-eyed and almost confrontational and Jane hot-eyed yet still embarrassed. Yeah, he remembered that last combination well, because Jane's embarrassment only ran skin deep. She was a wildcat across the board, a big personality in a small package; smart, sassy and determined to get shit done, no matter what. No wonder Thor pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on and had corralled Steve and Natasha into helping him show the tiny scientist a hell of a good time.

All of that was written in his slow, dirty smile and their eyes went round, Jane's hot, self-conscious gaze jerking spastically from his face to Darcy's openly curious stare as it trailed down the soldier's chiseled body, caught by the thumbs arrogantly hooked into the front of his jeans, fingers trailing close the teasing row of buttons there.

"Hey, I'm always up for a rematch."


	4. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what made them click?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the ficlets written for this table, this piece is my personal favorite. And it took a lot of fiddling to get the words just right. It also gave me the title of 'Elements'. Jane as high-thinking air, Thor as changing fire, Natasha as mercurial water and Steve as grounding earth.

It was Jane that taught Thor humility and fueled the desire to be his own man, but it was Natasha that helped him rediscover the forgotten value of play, be it a pillow fight or a chessboard or in the ring; and it was Steve that began to heal the loss of the warrior relationships he left behind and became a new brother of his wounded heart.  
In them, he learned to belong once more, to appreciate the gift of intimacy in all of its forms.

It was Steve that calmed Natasha, made her feel safe enough to allow herself to figure out how to love, but it was Jane that could bash through her personal space with no flicker of danger, with no apparent acknowledgement at all that there might even been the possibility of danger; and it was Thor that truly broke down her aloofness and taught her the value of connection, not just physically, but emotionally as well, turning the once-aloof assassin into a cuddle slut in both body and mind.  
In them, she learned to be gentle and let down her guard sometimes, not just with them, but with herself.

It was Natasha that gave Steve a second chance at love and equality for all of his disparate facets, but it was Thor would could make him smile, who soothed the need for a pal and protector not just for the strong man he was now, but for the small man he had once been; for they had both lost brothers of the heart; and it was Jane that really understood the frail boy he once was, the one that still played out when paper and pencil were his medium, the smart boy with the smart mouth who thrived on trouble.  
In them he found family and acceptance, how to be more than merely strength and shield. 

It was Thor who believed Jane strong enough to push herself to the stars, who adored and respected her unconditionally, but it was Natasha who somehow always knew the right questions to ask, and had the right touch that would soothe or fire up the smaller woman; and it was Steve could always make her appreciate the art of the world and not only the science.  
In them, she learned a focus of heart, to love close to home and not only among the heavens.


	5. Bottom and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a fantasy and Steve does some soul searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With such a short little fantasy, I thought I'd toss in another ficlet. The second one came to me when thinking at how any sort of same sex attraction can be so stigmatized. And I'm always happy to delve into what I find fascinating in all of these characters.

**Bottom**   
Natasha had a fantasy in the privacy of her own thoughts, of Steve and Thor both buried in the welcoming heat of her. It was illicit and dirty and she hoarded it as a dragon would gold. 

But neither was a small man in any sense of the word and she could not quite balance the pain with the potential pleasure.

So she dreamed.

**Wrong**   
Steve wasn't proud of himself that he balked at first in letting Thor be more than a friend. Stigmas ran deep in any mind and even Steve, no matter how good a man Erskine had believed him to be, fell into that trap too.

But Steve had always been more comfortable with men and boundaries quickly bled away.

Like Bucky had all those years ago, Thor's bigger, more powerful presence made Steve not only feel safe, but made him feel stronger. Emboldened, Steve grew sassier and more smart-mouthed, becoming an endearingly bratty manchild with a big brother to look out for him once more. 

The physical benefits didn't hurt either. Steve could make peace with the small man he'd once been, when Thor sometimes made him feel small but never weak. When one night he stole Natasha's usual spot curled against the big god's side and half on his chest, Thor only resituated himself to peer over Steve's head to continue watching The Food Network, one heavy arm a welcome weight that grounded Steve. 

His tears, sniffled quietly into Thor's shoulder, were for the men he missed, for the father he never knew, for the kids in this dirty city they all lived in, generations later, for the soldiers that had trooped through his life. For Abraham Erskine, who gave him new purpose, for the Howling Commandos, who made him so much more than just one big man, and for Bucky, the brother he couldn't save.

Steve fell asleep there, wrapped in arms more powerful than his, beneath the watchful gazes of the women the men loved, even as they learned to love each other too.


	6. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust does not come easily to Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this prompt, but the end result has become a personal favorite, so it it was worth it!

"If it as not beyond my place to say, they are adorable."

Snerking with affection, Steve elbowed Thor to hush. Normally the mere presence of them would have at least one green eye slit open to acknowledge them. Not now, Natasha sprawled in uncharacteristic boneless abandon, mouth open, snoring softly. Jane was just as uncharacteristic, wrapped around the larger woman like a python, head tucked up under her chin, clinging tight with all four limbs; the only living thing that could get away with it and they all knew it. 

The clear affection was a dizzying relief to the men, as they had both been worn down with Natasha's wounds turning her harsh and mean. Even those looked much better, the violent bruising and ravaged skin healed to more sullen colors against her fairness. It had been a nasty head wound, leaving her unconscious and then hospitalized for several days before drowsy violence to the staff had SHIELD scrambling to get her to safer ground. No one had counted on Jane, fiercely protective of her odd little family, nor the way Natasha had gravitated to her like an iron filing to magnet. Clint merely scooped up his friend and left with Jane imperiously leading the way and SHIELD baffled as to when they had lost control of the situation. Nor would Jane let any member of the organization near Natasha while she slept and moped her way through the long and frustrating process of healing. There was no getting past Jane unless someone wanted to resort to violence or outright manipulative espionage and even Fury wasn't willing to stoop to that level.

The looming presence of two large blonde superheroes helped too.

But Natasha had been snarly at the men, no matter that she adored them both in her way. Vulnerable and damaged, parts of her best left as shadows focused on their larger than life presence, causing everyone stress. The call to arms was both a relief and tore them away from their vigil of their loved one. 

Mumbling to herself suddenly, Jane's eyes squinted open and she grinned broadly at watching Steve and Thor trying to strip quietly, their big bodies crowding the space. Snorting awake, Natasha groaned and raised both hands to her head. 

"Ouch," she complained mildly, not flinching when Jane leaned up and peeled away a deadly hand to peer at the bruises.

"You're definitely getting less horrible looking, Nat."

"Thanks," Natasha sassed drily even as Jane pressed a warm kiss beside her nose and gestured at the men with her chin.

"Think they can join us?"

Nervous from seeing the seesawing emotions Natasha had been going through during recovery, Steve was unutterably grateful to see warmth and relief beneath the bruises. He knelt to stroke Jane's silky hair and press his cheek to Natasha's, the corners of their mouths touching. Thor leaned over him to stroke a big hand over the women's bare shoulders and nuzzle Jane's scalp, his smile pure adoration for all of them. 

"Yes," Natasha whispered, touching all three of them as though reminding herself they were all real, her friends and lovers and family.

Not her enemies.


	7. Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve deals with lingering mixed feelings in the rawest way possible.

It felt so good, so wrong, so overwhelming. That huge hand, even more powerful than his own, scooping up the thick, viscous slick that trickled from Jane, still moaning from the very thorough fucking that had left her such a mess in the first place. Grinning wickedly, Thor crooked a relatively clean finger at Natasha, who grinned back and immediately crawled over and sat up on her knees. Moaning softly, she drank in Thor's hard kisses while he dabbled those searching fingers into the slick wet between her thighs.

Then, that huge hand was on him and Steve groaned, harsh and low. Slick and sticky with the mixed juices of his pack, Steve jerked into the firm hold, marveling at the feel of that big hand, larger than his own, calloused in ways his never would be. The hand of a man who commanded that magical weapon like nothing this world had ever seen.

A strong arm around his narrow waist kept him balanced as he thrust in raw need, clinging to broad shoulders, lost in the comfort and illicit pleasure of how good it felt. Thor encouraged him gently, his powerful body an anchor for Steve to cling to while the women admired the spectacle.

There was no chance to hear the protests in his mind that there was something wrong with how this felt, recriminations swept away in a carnal flood. Grunting hoarsely, crying out, digging fingers that would crush a mere human into the only being on his world that could easily take it, Steve was swept away by the rush of climax, muscles spasming and the fluids of his body mixing intimately with those of his pack. Winded and bewildered, he allowed himself to be pressed to the bed to soak up the delirious comfort of his sated body, the cool tightness on his skin where their lube dried on his skin. With quiet murmurs, the lovers came together, crowding the bed, sharing quiet laughter, snuggling beneath the soft bedding.

Steve lay amid the pile of warm bodies, lost in the carnal memory of that big hand, holding him like the heart of a star.


	8. Leather

Sometimes, good old leather was still the best tool for the job. Sure, the fancy armor and sturdy fabrics had their place, but particularly for hands and feet, nothing else would do. Even Jane had use for the stuff, though certainly in a more mundane fashion than the rest of her little pack. Though she was fascinated to watch them take care of the pieces that defined them on the battlefield. Thor had really started it, leading by example both Steve and Natasha to take better care of their gear. Steve had never cared about the condition of the stuff as long as it did its job and Natasha treated the dark catsuits as disposable goods. Not so, Thor. Every piece that lay on his body was meticulously cleaned and tended to before being stored away in its customary place.

Jane liked to watch those huge hands, capable of holding the very heart of a star or wreaking pain or pleasure in stunning amounts, tend to the other two. Tonight he gathered up Natasha's small hands as she yawned with exhaustion, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles and earning a hiss of pain.

"You have worn down your gauntlets, dear one. How will you properly wield the sky-fire in such condition?"

They had electricity in common, her use of it as subtle as his was overkill. 

"I hadn't even noticed," Natasha tried to flirt her way out of the chiding glower, but was wracked with another yawn, the crackle of her jaw quite audible. "Sorry."

Gentle kisses to those wounded hands, still in their protective and useful skins, soothed away some of the hurts and slowly Natasha's battle tension began to bleed away.

"Once rested, we will take them to Tony. As an artificer, he will enjoy the challenge of making you even deadlier."

Hardly deadly in the intimacy of her little pack, Natasha giggled and watched with calm, idle interest as Thor carefully removed the rows of deadly tubes from her wrists and peeled away the leather from her hands.


	9. Submissive

"Hey, Doll," Steve flirted wearily as Jane finally noted he too was struggling a bit, every bit as exhausted as his partner. Scrambling to help him strip from the elaborate armored costume, Jane grinned at the endearment both women liked, but only in private.

"Honestly, I don't know whose armor is worse. Though at least yours is lighter."

Steve could only manage a scoff of amusement at Jane's teasing, yanking at the heavy red bracer on his forearm so that she could tug off his glove. It was always strange to him, getting help with the heavy fabrics and plates, another's touch peeling him bare. Jane giggled as he caressed damp, hot fingers between her breasts and she stood up on her toes to give him a little kiss.

"I can do it, _Dad_ ," Natasha complained with not the slightest hint of petulance in her husky voice and Thor chuckled.

"Of that I have no doubt. I merely wish to help." His voice was a wealth of patience and affection, a balm that Natasha had learned to respond to.

"Kiss ass."

"You are far too weary for that," Thor laughed softly and Natasha snorted inelegantly, eyes drifting shut seemingly against her will.

"I can take anything you dish out."

"Again, of that I have no doubt."

In the space of their brief banter, Thor had peeled the small assassin down to her utilitarian underclothes while she yawned and swayed like an exhausted child. Scooping her up, Thor stripped boots and underwear before setting her unsteady feet to skin away the bra and send her off with a hard swat to the ass.

"We will meet you in the shower, dear one. Go."

With more drunken giggling, Natasha wove her way towards the bathing space, entirely amusing Jane, who was providing some small help to Steve, nearly as loopy as his partner. With the same brusque tenderness, Thor took over stripping the smaller man. It took more effort, the layers and pieces of the costume far more elaborate than Natasha's and he leaned hard against Thor, the blonde beard rasping against his face.

"You did well, Steven and it is time to allow us to tend to you."

Half nodding and half nuzzling, Steve took a moment to gather himself before staggering after Natasha. Jane watched her unearthly love's face as he gazed after them, expression conflicted.

"They push themselves too far, my love. The worry plagues me oftentimes."

Warmed by him, Jane came over to wrap herself around him in a hug. "That's their way." Tugging him down to be kissed, warm but brief, she tapped his chestplate and gestured after their lovers. "Go give them a hand and I'll get the bed turned down. I have a few things I need to complete, but I can transfer them to the tablet to join in on the cuddles."

"As always, my dearest Jane, you are a gift."


	10. Dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another step is taken towards truly being a family.

Moaning softly, Steve blearily swam towards wakefulness, dizzily confused as to where he was and how he got there. Warm and comfortable, he knew the bodies around him, the sounds and scents of them easing the conflicted dizziness. At last it all clicked into place, Jane's cool, slender frame at his back, Nat's soft breathing beyond her and Thor's bulk cradling him close. As he always did, Steve wallowed in the closeness of the bigger man and the feeling of safety he always carried with him. 

"You look better, Steven."

Mumbling sleepily, Steve wiggled a bit to stretch stiff muscles and burrow closer.

"Good."

With that one word, Thor blurred into action, wrenching Steve's body over his and dropping him onto his back away from the sleeping women. Startled awake, Steve instinctively struggled, shocked to find his hands trapped beneath himself, fingers caught in such a way that he would hurt himself trying to escape.

"I am cross with you, Steven."

Bewildered, he only stared up where Thor loomed over him, not quite menacingly.

"What? I…"

"Hush. Hear my words and mark them. You are not infallible and in this theater of battle, you taxed yourself too heavily. This has transpired before, but I am now of your family and I will not have you foolishly endangering yourself."

Both women watched silently, Natasha peering over Jane's dark head, cuddled close for warmth and reassurance. Subconsciously, Jane found a hand and drew that deadly extremity to lie against her heart, fingers braided. Steve's protest stopped when Thor's free hand pressed hard to the middle of his chest.

"This is no longer only your heart, Steven. You have shared it and must realize that your pain is our pain as well."

Those powerful hands were not gentle and dull pain flared along Steve's nerves, making him squirm. But that was nothing compared to knowing that his pushing too hard worried his packmates. Sky eyes flickered from the looming Thor to the two silent women and back to the big Asgardian. Sniffling around the prick of exhausted tears, Steve nodded. "I'm sorry, Thor. You're right."

Having made his point, Thor was all tenderness once again, cradling Steve and stroking over his warm skin.


	11. Kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of playful Natasha and Thor!

Natasha loved Steve and had grown to love Jane and Thor as well, each of them bringing out different parts of one another. Today, she was feeling a different sort of frisky and went in search of her special playmate. 

It had started with an open-handed cuff to her ass that sent her stumbling; half from surprise and half from impact. For a long moment deadly instincts coiled in icy rage, calmly stared down by lightning blue eyes. Something flared hot and curious in her at the fearlessness, the sheer weight of age and experience in that nonjudgmental gaze.

It took all afternoon before he was alone and Natasha had managed to get herself all worked up into a snit. Between anxiousness and embarrassment she was thoroughly annoyed at the perceived weakness and was ready to find a quiet corner to jerk off in and forget the whole stupid fantasy.

"You've need of something, dear one."

And now he'd managed to sneak up on her too. Great. Though, like Steve, Thor could be stunningly quick and quiet when the need arose. At the moment he was just standing there, completely relaxed, with that knowing, almost paternal expression that had been driving her mental lately. Really, she should just ask. It wasn't as though she could shock the man.

Still, it didn't mean that she couldn't make a game of it to soothe her own instincts. So she slinked over with a provocative sway to rub up against him, soaking up the warm grin. "Would you spank me?"

It wasn't like her to be so blunt when playing up a part, but she went with it, sighing in faint exasperation at her lack of self-control around these people. One huge hand wound into her red curls, the other resting on her back to hug her to his sturdy frame.

"Have you done some wrong, my playful kitten?"

It was the first nickname he'd used that could easily be taken as sexual tease and something about hearing it made Natasha squirmy and wet. The hand on her back dropped to fan out over her asscheeks, grinding her pelvis to his upper thigh and pressing the bulge of his cock against her belly. The thunder god's smile was distinctly dirty now and Natasha let it draw her into this new game.

"I'm sure I could come up with something, but really, I just liked it when you swatted me the other day."

Chuckling, Thor leaned to give her a quick, dirty kiss before sending her ahead of him with a open hand hard across that plush backside. His Jane was a more delicate creature and a shift in appetites would be excellent sport. Chuckling coyly, Natasha scampered off like a properly enthusiastic wildcat to toss herself onto the oversized bed and pose there provocatively. 

"You are enticing temptation, Natasha. Come, let me reward you for your brave request."

Sitting on the bed, Thor patted his lap, lunging with a growl at Natasha when she teasingly hesitated. Amid some childish growling and squealing, Thor wrestled his opponent into as much submission as she would allow, kissing away her groan as he once more brought a big hand hard against her ass. Later, they could work on a more elaborate fantasy to go with the act, but for now, Natasha just drank up the heat that flooded her pelvis and the false danger of her playmate.


	12. Sluts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I confess I wandered a bit afield from the prompt. (The muses cry, "A LITTLE???") But I love how this came out, so I don't mind and I bet you won't either. :)

Steve wasn't fond of the word, even if it did suit all of them at one point or another. Who could blame them? If two sexy people were fun, then four was all the more so. Sound mathematics, that.

Saving this new world and then learning more about it had started to settle him into his skin. Constant, good, fresh food and hard work and exercise settled him physically and falling in with his new team, then in lust then love had settled his soul. He'd been ready to take on then shift from the power of two to a quadrangle, their tangle of personalities and quirks endlessly fascinating to parts of him nearly forgotten in the chaos his life had become.

Scraps of drawings had evolved into bound books of heavy, expensive paper that were pristine white fields to be filled with his memories and imagination.

Endless lines of graphite and blurred eraser marks captured his team at rest and in motion, laughing, fighting, loving. Tony and Clint and Bruce going about their business, be it leisure or war, Darcy and Pepper being their competent selves when they weren't lounging about with the rest of them. There were sketches of Fury and Maria and even Eric when he was in a good mind-space and came to visit for as long as he could. A colorful parade of agents and Stark Industries employees and random faces from the streets paraded across his books.

But mostly his drawings were of his loved ones.

Natasha, mercurial and mysterious, but also loose and innocent in repose. How she could be deadliness personified or completely undignified in bunny slippers and sloppily eating cold cereal. Her gaze ice cold with intent or warm with feeling, her sweet and deadly hands at work and play. His favorite subject was her smile, the curl in the corner of her finely-shaped mouth that conveyed her trust in her loved ones.

Thor was a unexpectedly complicated man and Steve drew him at those extremes and as many shades between as he could capture; eating enthusiastically, head lost in a towel with another barely clinging to his waist, crouched in menace with Mjolnir in hand, laughing with abandon, quietly reading a book, engaged in serious or silly conversation. His expressive face was endlessly fascinating, the crinkle of humor and pain in the corner of the sky blue eyes, the neat field of pale beard, the strong nose and forehead and cheekbones.

Jane was often still, so much of what she was being a mental exercise, though she would explode into action with a fury like a storm on the sea when possessed by the enormous intellect that drove her. Everything would be forgotten and some of his favorites were those feverish moments, naked or mid-chew or in the midst of some mundane task. Her dark eyes would light up like the bifrost and little to nothing would distract her until the madness of brilliance passed. No matter how hard Steve tried, he could never quite catch it, that 'eureka!' flash of inspiration before she rushed to capture it in numbers and complicated terminology. He loved trying for it though; as well as her engaging laugh, head thrown back, tiny, slender body wracked with her amusement or her pensive introspection as she stared into her favorite mug.

Even his own hands decorated the pages, the lines of them as he drew, the pad of paper resting on his knees, as well as a few self-portraits with the help of a mirror. There were sketches of his three lovers cuddled beside him or draped all over him, making ridiculous faces, intent on business or pleasure. There were all manner of combinations of them; Jane straddling Thor's lap, tangled in a lover's embrace, lost in kisses, and another of them caught up in animated conversation, hands gesturing eloquently, expressions excited. There were a couple of Natasha laughing uproariously while Thor tickled her and a beautifully detailed piece of Thor's big open hands like wings on her muscled, scarred back. There was one, rich with color, of Natasha caught up in a movie while Jane leaned heavily against her, engrossed her work tablet and another of Natasha draping a warm sweater around Jane's slenderness, the smaller woman staring off into space, brow knit.

Some of the drawings were so roughly rendered as to be unrecognizable, while favorites were cleaned up until the details were crisp and refined.

There were those that would never understand the bond between the four, but they clung to the 'they' of them and remained strong enough to ignore the negative. And that was the most important thing that Steve captured in the drawings he poured himself into.

Let disbelievers think what they would. They four knew the truth of it.


	13. Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a kick out of Daddy Thor because I believe that he wouldn't take advantage of that power over someone else. Same as I like the idea of the rest of his pack jumping him! *laughs*

Steve didn't understand it at first, watching how--when the mood struck-- Thor would dominate the deadly and independent Natasha. It took time and lots of words for him to begin to get how empowering the choice of it was to her, how for most of her life she was never given the option of 'no'. The Red Room forced compliance into the operatives, a dispassionate obedience that she still fought with and always would. But her games with Thor where he would pin her down with feigned roughness, blister her ass until she squirmed or yanked her hair, were entirely under her control.

That control made her climax hard enough to completely fall apart and that was reward enough. Her pleasure was so intense that Steve quickly learned to delight in watching, often cuddling and stroking Jane or jerking himself off to the show. Jane's tastes generally ran more vanilla, but she was fine with her lover's more exotic tastes and-- always a true researcher to her core-- enjoyed watching as much as any of them. 

Sometimes, he even found himself involved, shyly pleased to let Thor's big presence wash over him with that protective, older-brother energy that intoxicated him. Another shattered brick in his psyche he could rebuild into something strong and hearty.

And sometimes, they all ganged up on Thor, who would laugh and happily let them do as they pleased.


	14. Intercourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarely one to go for the obvious, I consulted the dictionary and liked the ideas there, so I went with it. This turned out so much better than I planned on, a perfect peek into the odd, friendly bond between Jane and Steve.
> 
> As per the dictionary definition:  
> 1: connection or dealings between persons or groups   
> 2: exchange especially of thoughts or feelings

She was distracted. He'd figured that out, but knew better to interrupt. Until a soft, agitated sound of frustration made him pause in his endless dance of line and color, blue eyes shifting to take in the squinted profile. For a moment, Jane ignored the silent scrutiny, before she shot a sheepish, sidewise glance his way.

"Sorry," she muttered, nearly squirming now and Steve easily set aside his art supplies.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

For a moment, she resisted the unspoken welcome of his body angling towards hers, his open expression, before giving in and crawling into his lap.

"Frustrated," she murmured against his neck, clinging, her small body curled tightly to his. "It's so close, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Steve didn't ask for details, they would have been lost to him anyway, but willingly cradled her snugly, stroking her in comfort. Then his eye fell on his discarded drawing book, its cover lovingly battered with use, and he reached out to gather it and several pens of different colors and types.

"Will you show me?"

Jane leaned back to stare uncomprehendingly at him, then the book, then back at him. "Show you what?"

"Something of your science."

There was something so primitive in her harsh expression; hope and irritation and a deep astonishment of the astuteness of the seemingly simple request.

"Steve, I can't scrawl science in your sketchbook."

She made it sound like sacrilege and he smiled a slow, warm smile before kissing her softly.

"Science is your art, Jane. Why would I not want that beside my own?"

For another long moment, she stared at him as though he'd gone quite insane, before kissing him with adoring abandon.

"Really, they broke the mold with you and that big idiot that fell out of the sky," she murmured against his smile before shifting around to settle his book against her thighs. It took her a few moments to find a clean page as she lingered over the drawings that passed her eyes while she searched. From his hand she chose a hot, bright red, eyeing the fancy brush-like tip of the marker.

"Are you sure?"

"The marker can be replaced. Go to town, doll."

She spent a long moment staring unfocused at the page, tapping the butt end of the marker against her lip. When her expression finally cleared into something bright and enthusiastic and the pen flowed easily into a river of numbers and letters like a story in and of itself, Steve knew that a pen and paper were scant payment for her sheer delight in the sharing.


	15. Heart

Together they made a four-chambered heart. 

 

( _Since this chapter was only one sentence, I'm including a bonus scene I randomly wrote and wanted to work in somewhere._ )

"Whew," Jane commented as she walked into the sprawling quarters she shared with her family and was assaulted by a myriad of smells. "Have you been out hurting the wilds of New York's sleaziest eateries again, boys?"

Amused and boyishly guilty, Thor and Steve smiled with dirty faces, Steve with two fingers in his mouth, which he went back to sucking clean.

"No Darcy?" Natasha asked where she was curled up in what would normally be Thor's favorite spot in the oversized chair. "Convenient, as the food porn would earn a doubtlessly scathing commentary."

Thor pouted slightly when he tilted his head up for a kiss but Jane only pressed her lips between his brows. "You're a mess. It's adorable. What did you two find this time?"

Steve leaned his body into her reach, barely reacting to the brief kiss to his crown, too hungry to be polite. Some garbled string of syllables tried to make their way out of his mouth and Jane looked to a smirking Natasha for translation.

"Ethiopian."

"Huh. That's new."

Realizing the males of the party were currently useless, Jane took the subtle shift in Nat's body language as the welcome it was intended to be and curled up against the strong, curvy woman.

"Productive day?"

"Mmm hmm. I can't complain about having Tony and Bruce underfoot, because for all their quirks, their brains are handy as hell to have around."

"And Stark is generous with his toys."

"That too. And I certainly eat better here."

Pausing in their gorging, the men traded looks and Thor carefully reached for a plate. Beneath the amused gazes of their mates, both of them tore pieces from the great sheets of flat bread and pinched bits of meats and vegetables and brightly colored pastes and sauces before handing over the burdened plate with sweet smiles.

"You're both lucky you're adorable," Natasha sassed them, but willingly took the offered plate.

"And sexy," Jane added with a smile. "Even if you look like a pair of dogs who have been rolling around in your dinners."

Snorting with amusement, they returned their attention to the overburdened coffee table.

"We'll hose them off later."

Steve howled like a dog and Thor only laughed.


	16. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this terrific dialog was provided by a dear pal, really a little brother to me. Thanks Duelist! All I had to do was fill in the actions and flesh out some of the dialog. Piece of cake! And, yes, it made me 'awwww'!

Despite himself, Clint was fascinated. Not because they were men-- he'd done far more than what they'd been caught at while undercover-- not because they were even more obnoxiously handsome together than individually, not even because Thor was completely garbed up in his Asgardian finery for his quick trip to the homeworld. It was because the sincerity of the bond was so… true. Truths were something none of the Avengers had an excess of.

Neither of them tried to dominate the embrace-- another thing Clint couldn't quite get his head around-- mutual chuckles breaking up the lingering kisses. Thor rumbled something lowly that made Steve laugh and pull away to send the bigger man off with an affectionate shove.

"Give 'em hell, Big Guy."

All cheerful mischievousness, Thor waved a casual farewell, including Clint in the gesture. That brought Steve's head around and he looked faintly discomfited to be caught out, so to speak. The foursome were pretty private outside of casual snuggles during family nights, so that was to be expected.

"I suppose that curious look would be directed at me from Natasha, were she not involved."

That made Clint grin at the truth of it. When Steve exited the wet bar alcove with a pair of glasses full of ice and what turned out to be tea, Clint willingly accepted the offering. Plopping down on the other end of the couch, Steve was quiet but relaxed, clearly prepared to wait out Clint's inevitable question. So he only dragged it out for a few minutes instead of being annoying about it.

"You know, Cap, I wouldn't expect a man from your time period to be so okay with kissing Thor like that."

The tone was gentle, non-confrontational, because Clint really wasn't interested in creating drama for his pals and teammates. There was only a teeny bit of a flinch that ghosted over Steve's face, a familiar conflict of public versus private; and Steve had been forced to deal with a lot of that since becoming Captain America. Clint had seen some of the films. 

"Why not?"

Okay, that was more of a neutral response than Clint had been expecting and he studied the bigger man's profile closely. This could get negative if he wasn't careful, but he felt that the words still needed airing. And Tony had been oddly tight-lipped about it. That was an whole different conversation waiting to happen.

"Well... I just figured that it wouldn't be seen as all... manly and shit when you're from." 

"The time period. Yeah."

Now Clint felt bad, assaulted by Steve's morose 'man out of time' face, the pain tugging at his mouth and eyes. 

"You ok?"

There was a time, not even that long ago, when Clint wouldn't have cared as much as he did about anyone else. But his team stood for him, despite what Loki did, and they had become a family, no matter how odd. Besides, Natasha adored the big lug and that was more than good enough for him.

"I was a little weird about it at first. I'm not proud of that because it wasn't like I could plead ignorance, because it was always around," Steve mused to himself. "Just more… hidden. There was a couple ladies in our building when I was little that, looking back, they had to be a couple. And there were guys among the soldiers too, as well as on the streets of New York. Pretty much every soldier had a picture of his gal or maybe his ma he'd keep in a safe place for luck. It was just a thing we all did. Two guys kept getting hit with infractions for being late to post, or early to bed. Followed one to chew him out, found him with the other. Their pics were just random friends or sisters."

He was a thousands of miles and decades away, an odd lilt in his voice, something raw and tense and focused. Clint knew the expression, how soldiers looked when the memories crowded more close then the flesh and blood around them.

Wisely, he stayed still and just listened.

"Those two were the best fighters in the field. Always had their teammate's backs. Always stood up for one another, and for anyone they thought was being treated unfairly. Rob was a jackass, but the kind of guy that'd take a bat to someone's head for you if he knew you for five minutes. Jay was a quiet, shy one. But I saw him pick up grenades and throw them back at krauts, and break cover to lay down artillery fire for a man who'd punched him in the nose not two hours before."

Abruptly, Steve snapped back to himself, blinking rapidly and the tension in his muscles relaxing. It wasn't until that moment that Clint realized how edgy he'd been in response, his own memories close. Only then did Steve look at him fully, a smile playing around his serious mouth.

"Nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong with them. Nothing wrong with me. Not that it didn't take me a bit to get used to the idea, but nothing wrong with sharing some affection with a seven foot teddy bear, is there?"

The burst of laughter that escaped Clint was entirely authentic and very, very welcome.


	17. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for the initial tales of the intrepid Pack of Four, but there is a humongous Christmas fic mostly complete on my hard drive, so there's at least that!

Steve ignored the jabbing toes in his ribs, wondering how long his luck would hold out. 

"No," he murmured with mock petulance, hiding his smile in the pillow and doing his best to not flinch away from the press of warm flesh to his. 

"But Steeeeeeeeve," Natasha cooed against the back of his head, foiled at nuzzling his ear by a raised shoulder. "I'm still horny."

"Horsefeathers," he replied dryly and Jane's delirious giggling increased in volume. He'd started using boyhood slang again when he found out how much it amused the smaller woman. "You just want bragging rights that you wore out the super soldier. You're practically cross-eyed with exhaustion and even you're going to have trouble walking without a limp tomorrow. I made damn sure of that."

Now Jane was laughing for real while the two superheroes tried to stare each other down.

"Asshole." Natasha finally conceded defeat and allowed a weary Steve to roll half to his side and drag her against him for nuzzling.

"Flatterer. Sleep for a bit and I'll see if I can't make you scream more later."

Grumbling with mock annoyance, Natasha kissed him sweetly before shoving him away to roll onto his back. That was all the invitation the easily-chilled Jane needed to climb onto him and settle in with a sigh while Natasha aligned her spine along his ribs.

"He'll be home soon," Steve reassured his newer lover and Jane made a small, conflicted sound and clung all the tighter. The few times Thor went back to Asgard left them all quieter and lonelier without him.

"You're not alone," Natasha added in softly and cradled the small hand that crept over her belly in a loose embrace.

"Love you guys."

"Love you too."

"Like the big jerk says. Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more OT4 shenanigans in Part 4 of the increasingly inaccurately named Smut 69 Table series!


End file.
